A Visit from Saint Nicholas
right|thumb|200px|Dibujo de Papá Noel del artista estadounidense Thomas Nast ([[1881).]] A Visit from Saint Nicholas (conocido también en inglés como The Night Before Christmas o ''Twas the Night Before Christmas; traducido al español como Cuento de Nochebuena, 'Era la víspera de Navidad, Víspera de Navidad, Erase una vez la Navidad, y Una visita de San Nicolás) es un poema navideño estadounidense. Fue editado por primera vez, sin el nombre del escritor, en la edición del 23 de diciembre de 1823 del periódico neoyorquino The New York Sentinel. En el poema, el narrador describe como oye un ruido y se despierta en la Nochebuena, mientras duermen su mujer y sus hijos. El narrador ve llegar a Papá Noel (Santa Claus).A lo largo del poema en la versión original, el personaje esta llamado "Saint Nicholas" (San Nicolás) o "Saint Nick". El poema está atribuido a Clement Clarke Moore, un teólogo y profesor de literatura griega y oriental en la Universidad de Columbia en la Ciudad de Nueva York, aunque existen disputas acerca de la identidad del verdadero autor del poema. La primera vez que el poema fue atribuido a Moore fue en la edición del 25 de diciembre de 1837 del periódico de Filadelfia The Pennsylvania Inquirer and Daily Courier. La primera vez que Moore declaró que fue el escritor del poema era cuando fue editado en una antología de los poemas de Moore en 1844. Según la tradición, Moore no quiso admitir que había escrito el poema porque estaba conocido como el autor de obras serias de teología. El personaje de Papá Noel, tal como está conocido hoy en día, viene directamente del poema A Visit from Saint Nicholas.El desarrollo del personaje de Papá Noel ha continuado en los años posteriores a 1823. Por esa razón, a algunos lectores de hoy en día les parecen raros algunos detalles de A Visit from Saint Nicholas. Por ejemplo, en el poema, Papá Noel fuma una pipa, es un hombrecillo muy pequeño como un duende, su trineo y sus renos son muy pequeños también. Antes de que el poema fue editado, los estadounidenses no tenían una imagen muy clara de como era el Papá Noel. El poema le presenta como un hombre gordo, viejo y alegre con una barba blanca que se transporta en un trineo tirado por ocho renos llamados Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder y Blitzen.Los nombres de los renos han sido traducidos al español como Vondín, Danzarín, Chiqui, Juguetón, Cometa, Cupido, Trueno y Relámpago. El noveno reno, Rodolfo (Rudolph), fue introducido en el libro para niños Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer del escritor estadounidense Robert L. May, editado en 1939. Distribuye juguetes a los niños en la noche del 24 de diciembreCuando el poema fue editado por primera vez, generalmente decían en Estados Unidos que los regalos del Papá Noel eran distribuidos en la noche del 25 de diciembre o del 31 de diciembre. Algunas ediciones del poema editados en el siglo XIX cambian la primera linea del poema de 'Twas the night before Christmas ("Era la víspera de Navidad") a "Twas the night before New Year ("Era la víspera del Año Nuevo"). y entra en casa por la chimenea. El poeta fue evidentemente inspirado por leyendas europeas de San Nicolás y la descripción del santo en el libro de Washington Irving Knickerbocker's History of New York, editado en 1809. Varios compositores han compuesto música para A Visit from Saint Nicholas y varios músicos han grabado versiones musicales del poema. El poema está muy conocido en los países de habla inglesa, lo que explica por qué parodias de A Visit from Saint Nicholas y referencias al poema aparecen con frecuencia en películas, emisiones de televisión, emisiones de radio, cómics, revistas y periódicos de estos países. Argumento right|thumb|200px|Imagen de Papá Noel de un artista desconocido de mediados del siglo XIX. En Nochebuena, mientras duermen su mujer y sus hijos, el narrador del poema oye un ruido y se despierta. Al abrir la ventana y mirar por fuera, ve a Papá Noel en su trineo tirado por ocho renos en la césped. Papá Noel grita los nombres de los renos. Llevan el trineo con sus contenidos y el Papá Noel al techo de la casa del narrador.En la versión original del poema, no está claro si los renos vuelan o si saltan solamente al techo de la casa, dado que el verbo inglés to fly significa a la vez "volar" e "ir con rapidez". Papá Noel entra en la casa por la chimenea. Al ver el hombrecillo cubierto de cenizas salir de la chimenea, el narrador se echa a reír un poco. A Papá Noel, no le importa. Los dos hombres no hablan él uno al otro pero el narrador sigue mirando mientras Papá Noel llena los calcetines navideños de los niños. Cuando Papá Noel cumple su tarea, pone un dedo al lado de la nariz y luego, por arte de magia, sale de la casa por la chimenea. El narrador sigue mirando mientras Papá Noel deja la casa en el trineo. Antes de que desaparece en la distancia, Papá Noel grita, "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!" ("|Feliz Navidad y muy buenas noches a todos!") Véase también *Audiolibros de A Visit from Saint Nicholas en inglés en el dominio público: **Primera versión (lector norteamericano) **Segunda versión (lector norteamericano) **Tercera versión (lector británico) Notas Enlaces externos *[[wikisource:A Visit from St. Nicholas|Versiones de A Vist from Saint Nicholas en Wikisource]] (en inglés). *[[commons:File:The Night Before Christmas (1905).webm|Video en Wikimedia Commons de The Night Before Christmas, una película estadounidense de 1905 basada en el poema, con intertítulos en inglés.]] en:A Visit from St. Nicholas Categoría:Literatura en inglés Categoría:Literatura de Estados Unidos Categoría:Literatura del siglo XIX Categoría:Poesía Categoría:Literatura infantil Categoría:Fantasía